smilocidefandomcom-20200213-history
Hoppity
Samuel Hoppity McKenzie is one of the central characters in the Smilocide mythos and the star of the series, The Hoppity and Bee Show'.'' '''He lives in Orlando and was, along with his best friend, Bee Jeffries, designated the responsibliity of saving the world from evil, a responsibilty he was unaware of and at which he failed utterly. He is a third generation toon. Biography Hoppity was born in Orlando, Florida on June 11, 1985 to Denzel and Carmen McKenzie, the brother of Robbie McKenzie, and he is the grandson of Carl and Ruby Land and Gaston and Japonette McKenzie. He became best friends with Bee Jeffries at a young age, and remained so for life. In 1995, Hoppity was approached by Gil Donell to star, with Bee, in a public access children's television show to be produced by Relentless Studios and directed by Vic de Schmittedde which would be called The Hoppity and Bee Show. Snake and Pig cartoons like "Drawn to Trouble" would also be aired during the show. Gil was actually using the show as a beacon to the workers of evil in the world to identify Hoppity and Bee as their prime adversaries, resulting in the pair's being assailed by demons and monsters until the left the planet. The show was canceled in its third season. While at Relentless Studios, he and Bee accidentally crashed a set where Yummy Man was being filmed and inadvertently ruined Zucchini Man's career. Zucchini Man was a degenrate toon to begin with, and and he lost his mind soon after, seeking revenge on Hoppity and Bee on several occasions, landing him in and out of jail. In 2003, Gil's long-lost daughter, Delila, was used to waylay Hoppity and Bee after Stan Smith rose to power so that the latter could effect his plan to destroy the world and bring about the apocalypse. Hoppity and Bee were forced to flee, and found refuge by stowing away with Zilla-Bean, a cochina, and a handful of refugees from Supirion on a space shuttle as the planet crumbled. Once in space, though, the band of stowaways was found out, and jettisoned in space. Personality While never a particularly ebullient fellow, Hoppity became crankier and ultimately more bitter as the years wore on the darkness preceding the Great Smilocide set in. Occasionally, when faced with particularly frightening or trying situations, he regresses to some traumatic childhood event. For less severe tribulations, he merely quios that he is not amoozed. Even so, he usually finds time for levity and was lifted from the deepest chasms of despair by his deep friendship with Bee, with whom he shared a fondness for cartoons, video games, and junkfood (i.e., Yummy Man, Yummy Bars, Blomsplut, Mr. Jump, and especially Punch Everyone Bros.). In high school, he decided it didn't make sense for a rabbit, albeit a toon rabbit, to eat meat, so he becamse a vegetarian. Never very popular in school, he and Bee are made special targets by school bullies, the brothers Blake and Keith Steinheimer. Hoppity is an artist who makes comics for his and Bee's amusement about the characters, Adflux and Bladgast, based on their childhood toys. mirror.jpg Untitled-11 copy.jpg|Lost in the funhouse again. Category:Character Category:Toon Category:Orlando Resident Category:Male